borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ocinos
Hiyas! I stumbled on your Gaige build, and I LOVE IT! I'm floating around lv. 35 at the moment, so I haven't realized the full capability of this B.A. punk, but I wanted to drop my two cents in and see what you thought. So to quote your post: *''"Your worst nightmare: Surveyors and Buzzards."'' If I may make a suggestion, I rely on a sniper rifle (usually with slag and a decent scope) with my back against a wall for Buzzards. Sure, you have to shoot a few rounds to hit anything, but I managed to kill more than a handful of Buzzards even at 350 stacks. And Surveyers drop with my pistol/shotgun/whatever's handy and has a scope. Little Big Trouble Personally, I have dropped 2 into More Pep so far. Probably because I started with just O.K. shock weps. Haven't had the urge to respec yet... probably just lazy... Ordered Chaos ''' *" With Claws' - Nice to have. I don't actually need it, but it's just one point. Might as well take it."'' I regret every minute I spent without Discord. You may be thinking that I've lost my mind, but I don't use it for it's intended purpose... see Tactics below... Equipment Weapons: I have a little bit of everything, but I rely on a Jakobs pistol, an elemental sniper (for early stacking and buzzards), any convenient smg, and a good shotgun. Oh, and I picked up a homing Fire Bee grenade mod that I use in a pinch. Tactics *''"Remap 'reload' to some unusual button if possible. You don't want to accidentally 'reload'."'' This is where Discord comes in. Ever go to pick up some Eridium or a rare piece of loot before the rats steal it? Ever have some jack-hole throw something explosive at you just as you hit that button? With Discord, all you do is fire a round and reload again. I only lose 5 - 10 stacks instead of 200. (and yes, I am a console player, so I don't think I can remap the square button.) Anyway, thanks for posting this and for reading my long-winded response. Can't wait to max out my Gaige!!! Grindfest (talk) 17:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Grindfest Heya! Thanks for sharing your experience! =) Hmm. I needed to think about why you were throwing 'reload' and 'pickup' into the same pot, but then you mentioned you are playing on a console. I guess these two are on the same button. (On the PC 'reload' is on R and 'pickup' is on E. So you can't mix them up by 'environmental' accidents. Regarding sniper rifles, I have totally abandoned them. Maybe this is also a console<->pc issue, because pc does not have 'aim-help'. (It is available, but IIRC only works when using a gamepad.) If I actually need to snipe, then I'll use a scoped SMG/AR. >.>;; I'm pondering to add a console vs. pc section to the article. That might be nice. Punk never dies!!! (And neither should you. :) ) Ocinos (talk) 18:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I thought it might be confusing when I talked about Discord. I figured you were a pc player when you talked about remapping keys, so I thought it would be worth specifying. Personally, I am getting less use out of my sniper rifles since I dumped a few points into Close Enough. Really looking forward to a lv 50 Slagga/Lascaux setup. Maybe even test it out with the Bee... :D Grindfest (talk) 18:00, December 5, 2012 (UTC)Grindfest Found a 'Bitch' (Hyperion legendary SMG) and I'm really fond of it. The accuracy is so good, you can almost try to aim again. The other preciousssssss is a purple Torgue assault rifle with a Vladof Barrel. Ocinos (talk) 18:42, January 16, 2013 (UTC)